Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electrical connector containing axially compliant contacts that electrically connect components such as printed circuit boards.
In certain applications, such as in an automobile, electronic components aligned perpendicularly to each other and separated by a firewall are connected to each other by mateable plug and receptacle housings, also known as a board-to-board connector assembly. The plug and receptacle housings include plug and receptacle contacts, respectively. Each receptacle contact is bent so that a front portion is perpendicular to a rear portion. The receptacle contacts are positioned in the receptacle housing so that the front portions mateably receive the plug contacts, which are connected to a first printed circuit board, and the rear portions are connected to a second printed circuit board that is oriented perpendicular or at an acute angle to the first printed circuit board.
In conventional board-to-board connector assemblies, the front portions of the receptacle contacts are press fit within cavities in the plastic receptacle housing while the rear portions extend exposed down through a base wall of the housing. Because the rear portions are not covered by the receptacle housing and are only retained at the base wall, the rear portions are easily affected by outside forces which may cause the rear portions to vibrate. As the vibrations travel along the receptacle contacts, the vibrations cause the front portions to become loose or distorted within the cavities in the receptacle housing. Thus, constant vibration wears and damages the receptacle housing and the front portions of the receptacle contacts as well as adversely affects the connection with the plug contacts.
Also, because the front portions of the receptacle contacts are press fit within the plastic receptacle housing, the metal front portions of the receptacle contacts have no space for axial expansion due to temperature changes. Thus, as the front portions of the receptacle contacts expand within the cavities, the front portions of the receptacle contacts may become distorted by their contact with cavity walls and push against the cavity walls causing cracks in the receptacle housing, and become disconnected from the plug contacts.
Therefore, a need exists for a board-to-board connector assembly that overcomes the above problems and addresses other concerns experienced in the prior art.
Certain embodiments include an electric connector assembly having a housing with a chamber therein having an open end configured to receive a plug contact. The electric connector assembly includes a receptacle contact having a contact box on one end located in the chamber. The electrical connector has a contact pin on an opposite end extending from the chamber, and the contact box has a latch feature on a periphery thereof securing the contact box to the housing. The contact box has an open front end aligning with the open end of the chamber that is configured to receive a plug contact. The receptacle contact further includes a compliant section between the contact box and contact pin that is flexible to absorb vibrations introduced into the contact box and contact pin.